


Snow Days

by ratchetzelda



Series: The Golden Dragon [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchetzelda/pseuds/ratchetzelda
Summary: Dragon Queen. Drabble. Part of The Golden Dragon series. Regina and Maleficent have been snowed in for three days straight. There's a little tension.





	Snow Days

She thought winter would have been over already. They were into March now, but the snow hadn’t stopped for three days.

 

This snow wasn’t like at Christmas time. Yes, irregardless, she _hated_ the cold. This time though there was no _cheer_. They just had each other, and while that was normally enough, seventy two hours solid together had put a strain on the both of them.

 

Thank God Henry was staying with Emma while this blizzard blew over.

 

“Do we _have_ to watch this?” Regina, yet again seemed irked at her. And Mal, well, she was just as irked back.

 

“I like it. I’m already halfway through it.”

 

That was true. That was a valid answer for Maleficent. This realm’s entertainment was far more _interesting_ than a dusty old tome. She didn’t have to result to magic to numb her thoughts of feelings. She could just binge watch the Netflix — that’s what Regina said it was called.

 

“It’s boring,” her love was never normally so direct with her about something so trivial. 

 

Seventy two hours.

 

“It’s not,” Maleficent insisted, glancing over her.

 

They were being childish and they both knew it.

 

“Is.”

 

Regina made a grab for the remote, but Mal was faster.

 

“Stop being so rude,” her voice was cranky — hurt almost. 

 

“I don’t want to watch a show about space travel.”

 

“Well I don’t want to watch a show about boring housewives!”

 

It didn’t help that the snow had halted the search for Lily. That Regina and Emma were so close, and now so far away from finding their daughter.

 

Hope seemed so far away sometimes.

 

“Then how about we agree on something together?” Regina seemed to try and reason with her. Although she was still reaching over Maleficent’s lap for the remote. Mal just held it up above her head so she couldn’t reach.

 

“Regina,” she sighed. “Come on — you can’t command everything.”

 

Her love clearly took it the wrong way and her smile faded. She sprung up from the sofa then left the living room and Maleficent behind.

 

This was truly driving Mal crazy. 

 

Once, she was used to living in one place for a long period of time. She’d lived in The Forbidden Fortress alone for so many years, and even once Regina came to her there, they’d been together there no problem.

 

These three days though. They were certainly testing.

 

“Regina!” She called up the stairs, following her. It was freezing out in the hall, and really, utterly, she didn’t want to fight.

 

Maleficent followed her up to their bedroom, where Regina sat on the bed, holding the little trinket she had made at Christmas time — the golden dragon.

 

This wasn’t just cabin fever and being locked up together for three days straight. No, this was about Lily.

 

“You know I didn’t mean anything by it,” Mal offered with a sigh, lingering in the doorway. Sometimes, she just knew Regina didn’t want her to touch her. No matter how much Mal may have longed to hold her, or kiss her. “Although it was a little rude of you.”

 

“I know,” Regina sighed, not even bothering to turn around and look at her.

 

When had they become this?

 

Maleficent crossed the bedroom and rather bravely sat beside her. Up until now, to her, it felt as though Regina had been the strong one. She had been the one offering Maleficent support and comfort. She knew more about this place. She assured her they’d find their daughter. She really had done everything she could, Maleficent understood that.

 

Now, it was strange to feel — lost?

 

“We’ll find her,” Maleficent dared to whisper, although she herself wasn’t so sure. 

 

Regina looked up and met her gaze — she was crying.

 

“I know,” she echoed her previous words, then shifted, putting the ticket back on the bedside table. Maleficent watched her intently as she wiped at her eyes, and stood up before her.

 

She frowned,

“Regina it’s ok to cry — God knows I’ve cried plenty.”

 

She didn’t want Regina to feel like she had to pretend around her. She understood she wanted to be strong but,

“You forget just how old I am? I love you Regina. I want to be strong for you too dear — we will find her.”

 

The dragon reached out and held her hand, tugging her closer. At least that made Regina smile.

 

“I know,” she started, adding to her words when she noticed Maleficent’s frown. “We will. I guess — it’s been three days. Even with magic, there’s so little I can do.”

 

“Well — we can start by watching the Netflix together.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes, but at least she was still smiling,

“I just feel like I’m wasting my time.”

 

“We’re all wasting time. But, we’re _together_.”

 

Maleficent stood up too, she then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

 

“I’ll watch what you want,” she whispered.

 

“No — we should finish your space show.”

 

“No, let’s find something—”

 

“No!” 

 

Regina leaned up and kissed her lips gently.

 

“Alright,” Mal whispered when the kiss broke. “Just keep me warm?”

 

“Oh I think I can manage that.”


End file.
